Kingdom Hearts vs Vampire Knight: Ultimate Choice
by MarluCosplayer13
Summary: Xelxa is just an ordinary high school junior girl. The new vampire student, Aidou Hanabusa, won't leave her alone, and WHAT is that Marluxia guy's attitude? Who will she fall for? Kingdom Hearts/Vampire Knight Crossover OCxMarluxia/Hanabusa Aidou?
1. The New Kid

Kingdom Hearts vs. Vampire Knight: Ultimate Choice

* * *

><p>AN: So… This is mah first crossover fanfic. I _would_ have put Beyond Birthday from Death Note in here, but I didn't because I think it would be weird for a serial killer to go to school. So, instead, I used my heartless boyfriend Marluxia from Kingdom Hearts: re: Chain of Memories, and my other boyfriend Hanabusa "Idol" Aidou from Vampire Knight. Yes, I love Aidou, but I'm not one of those squealing fangirl types. (My friends laughed when I told them that… I wonder why?) Okay, so I _do_ have to admit that Kaname and Zero are hot, and Zero _is_ my second boyfriend on Vampire Knight, but Aidou is my first because he (1) wouldn't hesitate to drink my blood (yes, people _do_ call me emo), and (2) he's genuinely sweet. He would be _so_ upset if his girlfriend got hurt, and then he'd be out for blood (yes, I know- terrible pun). My friends think our personalities are almost exactly the same. So… Waddaya tryin to say?

Disclaimer: I'll own Kingdom Hearts and Vampire Knight when I go to Castle Oblivion and Cross Academy- never gonna happen :(

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Rockford Academy wasn't like any other academy in the country. It had a dark secret: most of its students were not human. Vampires, werewolves, nobodies, heroes, you name it; they went there. It was my junior year here at Rockford Academy, and I was on my way to being valedictorian in my senior year. Not that I cared that much. I just hated getting bad grades. I looked outside the window of my 7th period AP Literature class, my violet eyes roaming the woods beside the school.

Oh, right. I'm a Nobody; a person without a heart. My element is electricity (yes, it _is_ different than lightning- it's more powerful. [Purposely did that so I could kick Larxene's butt]) and my weapon is a silver bracelet that can shape shift into any weapon at my will, which made me a harder opponent than most. I rely more on my weapon and magic, so I'm not very strong, but I'm stronger than most. I always carried my bracelet around with me, but today I didn't because this morning I was running late and almost missed the bus.

I shook my wavy, waist length black hair out of my eyes and looked to the front of the room as the classroom door opened. A boy with messy but carefully styled golden blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and a flirty smile walked in, accompanied by co-headmasters Xemnas and Cross. Headmaster Cross was always sunny and very emotional, whereas Headmaster Xemnas was cold and unfeeling. How they became co-headmasters, no one knows. Personally, I think it has something to do with some kind of conspiracy theory, but if it is, then the government did a really good job of covering it up.

"Hiiiii, my bright and wonderful childre~ I mean, students!" Headmaster Cross beamed, while Headmaster Xemnas just glared at him and gave the class a cruel stare. Headmaster Cross thinks that every student is like his child. I remember once when I had to go to their office… Headmaster Cross had hugged me and kept saying that he loved me… honestly, it creeped me out. But that _was_ better than Headmaster Xemnas. He made me sit there in silence and stared at me for a long time before he finally decided to tell me what it is that I was there for. They balanced each other out, but still… how they ever became headmasters is a mystery to me.

"This is Aidou Hanabusa, aristocrat vampire. He is a new student here, and I expect you _all_ to treat him with kindness and respect. Or else." Headmaster Xemnas said and walked out, followed by Headmaster Cross, who was complaining about Headmaster Xemnas being a "total meanie-head." Oh goodie. New vampire. I just sighed and turned left to look out the window again.

I was a Nobody, but I didn't really belong here. I _did_ have friends: in fact, I probably have the best friends in the world. But I just didn't really belong with the other people here. There were only 15 other Nobodies in this school, not including me. There was my two friends Daxdy and Axis who were juniors like me, and then Headmaster Xemnas, Professor Vexen, Professor Saix, Coach Lexeaus, seniors Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord, Axel, and Zexion, juniors Demyx, Marluxia, and Larxene, and freshman Roxas.

Another reason that I didn't belong here was because of how I looked. I was so pale that people often mistook me for a vampire, but when they found out that I wasn't, they decided to bully me because of my violet eyes, habits of daydreaming, and height (I'm 5 foot 3! There are people here that are _shorter_ than me, but _they_ don't tease _them_!). I chose to ignore them because if I stood up for myself, they would just find even more ways to ridicule me. I began to get angry so I clenched my fists. I didn't want to start throwing things- people would start to call me bipolar.

My thoughts were interrupted when I realized that the palms of my hands had started to bleed because my long nails had cut into my skin. A soft hand took mine and I whirled to my right, ready to glare at the person who dared to mess with me, but found myself face to face with the new student, Aidou Hanabusa. I blushed because his face was so close to mine, but then recovered quickly.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Me," I growled before snatching my hand away from his. I am _not_ a fan of people invading my personal space. The new kid just winked and took my slightly bleeding hand again. But this time he was also eyeing my neck.

"Hello to you, too, Xelxa," he said smoothly while taking my chin in his other hand, forcing me to look at him. "Tell me; just _what_ is your blood type? You smell _delicious_."

"H-how do you know my name?" I asked hesitantly.

"The teacher told me to sit by you. Not very observant, are we?" He tapped his forehead.

I glared at him. Okay, _yes_ he was charming. _Yes_, I thought he was hot. No, I wouldn't care if someone drank my blood. But this guy expected me to go all fangirl on him, swooning and crap just because he acknowledged me. Well, let me tell you something. I'm _not_ that kind of girl. I jerked my chin away from him, but blushed slightly when he took the hand he was holding and brought it to his face, less than an inch away from his mouth. He smiled at me, his fangs showing.

"Would you mind letting me drink your blood?" he asked, his eyes turning red. I yanked my hand away from his, turning to pay attention to the teacher. I ignored Aidou for the rest of the period, but couldn't help but notice how he kept stealing glances at me from time to time.

When the bell rang and the teacher dismissed us, I shouldered my tote bag and walked out quickly, hoping not to get caught by Aidou. Apparently, the heavens- or whoever's up there- had a different idea. Just as I was walking out of the classroom, a hand grabbed mine and turned me around. I sighed, and- sure enough- when I looked up I was facing Aidou. Thankfully I didn't have to look up _too_ far. He was only about six inches taller than me.

"You never answered my question," he said, bringing my hand, palm up, to his lips again. I tried to tug my hand away, but this time his steel grip kept it in place. This was when I wished that I hadn't forgotten my bracelet and that I hadn't skipped lunch to read a book in the library. If I hadn't forgotten my bracelet, I could've stabbed him, and if I had eaten, then I could've zapped the crap out of him. But since I didn't…By now the hallways were empty. Curse those school hating children! I raised an eyebrow at him and then sighed.

"Look, I only just met you, and I'd prefer it if you'd rather _not_ drink my blood," I said, staring into his beautiful eyes. I could feel the air around me get colder, and I started to shiver. Aidou smiled, as if the sudden temperature change didn't bother him at all.

"So you _will_ let me drink your blood, but you'd _prefer_ me not to. That's just a _bit_ contradictory on your part, don't you think?" he asked, smiling flirtatiously. The air got even colder and I _swear_ I could see my breath coming out in little puffs. I started shaking from the cold and was about to try to pull away again when Aidou suddenly went flying into the wall behind us. He released my hand, and I stared at the purple bruises that he had left on my wrist.

A boy with white hair and lavender eyes went to go confront Aidou and a boy with blue-silver hair and sea blue eyes walked up to me. From the looks of it, they were both seniors.

"Name's Riku. You okay?" the blue haired boy asked. I nodded wide-eyed and stared as the other boy picked Aido up by the throat and slammed him against the lockers. Aidou kept a cool face and looked over at me. The white haired boy slammed Aidou into the lockers again, forcing Aidou's attention away from me.

"Who do you think you are, vampire?" the white-haired boy spat. He looked angry, like he was about to murder Aidou. Riku looked like he was going to cause some serious damage to Aidou as well, but kept his cool.

"Zero," he said quickly. The white-haired boy looked up. "You should let him go. If any teachers come…" Riku trailed off. Zero looked at Aidou disgustedly, but let go of him. Aidou fell to the ground, clutching his throat and glaring up at Zero.

"If I _ever_ see you anywhere _near_ this girl again, I'll have your head," Zero said threateningly and walked off with Riku trailing behind him. Aidou waited until they left and then looked up at me. I know that he almost tried to drink my blood, but I decided to help him up. I knew that he didn't really deserve it, but…

I held out my hand to him silently. Aidou graciously took it and stood, staring down at me. I turned to walk away, but apparently _he_ wasn't finished with _me_. He grabbed my shoulders from behind, pulled me toward him, and nuzzled my neck. I stiffened, waiting for him to bite. He laughed softly and moved his mouth up to my ear. "This isn't over…"

He let go, and when I turned around, he was gone. I rubbed my forehead. This was so confusing. What did the new guy want with _me_? My thoughts were interrupted for the second time that day when I heard a familiar voice say, "Who was _that_?"

I turned to my friend Daxdy, who was 5 feet 1 inch of pure terror. She could kick some serious butt if she wanted. She wasn't exactly a chatterbox, but she wasn't mute either. She had a very bad temper and was infamous for her sarcasm. She had shoulder-length blue hair and gray eyes, her element was blue fire, and her weapon was a Japanese sword called a katana. When she got majorly mad, her eyes would turn red and she'd scream her head off at you.

My other friend Axis was by her side. She was 5 foot 1 as well, although her attitude was a bit different than Daxdy's. She was fun loving most of the time, but what people don't understand was that she had problems, too. She wasn't quick to judge and was one of the sweetest people you would ever meet. She had short black hair with red and blue highlights. Her element was wind and her weapon was ninja stars. She very rarely gets mad, but when she does, you'd better watch out. She was scary.

Both of my friends can be… inappropriate. Well, not just that they _can_ be. They _are_ inappropriate. Which made it harder for me because the only class I had with them was gym, and everyone else at this school was a bit wary of me because they were my friends. They took average classes while I took AP classes; they didn't care much about grades while I was a perfectionist.

"Just some new guy," I said, shaking my head. "His name is Aidou Hanabusa. He's a vampire. I don't know him well, though." Axis and Daxdy looked surprised at each other and then looked at me.

"_Reeeeally?_" Daxdy asked suspiciously. "'Cause by the looks of it, you've gotten _very_ familiar with the new guy…" I blushed fiercely.

"I have _not_! He won't leave me alone! Some seniors named Riku and Zero just beat him up and they told him to leave me alone, but I have a feeling that that's _not_ gonna happen." I said all in one breath. Axis raised her eyebrows. Oh, no. if she asks what I think she's going to ask…

"Why'd they beat him up?" I sighed in relief in my head. Thank _goodness_ she didn't ask! I would have died right then and there if she did. I don't like talking about things that are really personal. I'm a very open person, but I draw the line when people start to talk about my love life. I shrugged nonchalantly and started to walk to the front of the school.

"He tried to drink my blood." Axis and Daxdy both gasped. I mentally facepalmed. I _really_ shouldn't have said that…

"WHAT THE-"

"FREAK!" Axis cut across Daxdy. (A/N: Sorry, gotta keep this clean. No cussing allowed.) Axis practically broke my neck trying to see if there were any bite marks while Daxdy's eyes turned red and blue fire appeared in her hands. Oh, great. Here we go…

"WHERE DID THAT _NO GOOD, SON OF A_-"

"OMG THANK GOD! Daxdy, calm down, he didn't bite her," Axis said relieved. Daxdy stopped her blue fire thing, but her eyes remained red. See, me and my friends are little protective of each other. So, of course they'd freak out if a new guy who wouldn't leave me alone tried to attack me and drink my blood without my permission. I got out of Axis's death grip and looked reassuringly at them.

"It's okay, guys. Don't freak. It's not that big of a-"

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ SAY THAT!" Oh, no. The blue fire was back. "DON'T YOU _DARE_ ACT LIKE YOU DON'T CARE! YOU COULD'VE _DIED_ OR BEEN MENTALLY SCARRED! SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" Huh. Daxdy was making a bigger deal out of this than what she usually would have. What's going on with her? I sighed. This is what you get when an overprotective friend meets a bad temper.

"Daxdy, _calm down_. I'll deal with it, okay? And don't you dare go looking for him, or I _swear_ I'll break your neck." No use getting my friends mixed up in this. Next thing I need is a flirtatious, bloodthirsty vampire going after my friends too. Then everything would be just _peachy_! By now we were at the academy's front doors. I was looking at Daxdy when I walked out, so I failed to notice the person standing right in front of me. I bumped into them and staggered back. The person grabbed my shoulders, steadying me so I wouldn't fall down.

Because my head only came to the other person's shoulder, I had to look up. It was Marluxia, one of the other Nobodies in junior year. Daxdy and Axis had stopped a couple feet behind me and were both looking up at Marluxia as well. Marluxia glared at me with his sky blue eyes and took his hands off of my shoulders, pushing me back a bit.

"Watch where you're going," he said gruffly, before I had a chance to say sorry. I looked back and saw Daxdy giving Marluxia a "whatever" look while Axis just ignored him.

"I- I'm sorry," I said and stepped back. He _was _pretty hot, even if he did have pink hair. I knew that he was constantly being rude to people because he expected them to tease him and call him gay and stuff. In a way, he reminded me of myself a bit. He gave me a curious glance before turning back to the cold persona.

"Don't let it happen again," he said and stalked off. (A/N: No, that does _not _mean that he is a stalker.)

"Someone's got issues…" Daxdy muttered, and Axis burst out laughing. Usually, I walked them to their houses before walking to mine since it was the farthest away, but today I felt like roaming around in the woods for a couple of hours before I headed home.

"I'm gonna head out to the woods. Talk to you guys later!" I said cheerfully. Shouldering my tote bag, I walked off and approached the dark woods. Before I entered, I turned my cell phone off. I didn't want _any_ interruptions during my quiet time.

End of Chapter 1… for now

* * *

><p>I'm REALLY sorry for the people that like The Fifteenth Member fanfic by yours truly because I could've updated it instead of writing this and So Misunderstood: A BB Story. The truth is… I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! *starts crying* But it <em>is <em>true that for the next few weeks I might not be able to update anything. And no, this story is NOT set in Britain. (I actually have no idea where it's set yet) I just said headmaster because of Headmaster Cross., and there is NO WAY we're gonna call him Superior Cross! (Shivers) So… yeah. Marluxia _is_ a meanie-head in this fanfiction (Yes, I have been talking to Headmaster Cross lately) but there's a reason- TO BE REVEALED LATER! So, Aidou- for some reason- wants to drink my blood (don't know why). I barely know him! And _what_ was with the whole, "This isn't over…" thing? Creepy! BTW, my character takes the bus to school in the morning and walks home after school. I wish _I _could do that… I know, I know- not the best idea to walk into the deserted woods with my cell phone off and nobody there to hear me scream. That's kinda the idea ;) Next chapter, I'll meet someone in the woods. "WHO?" you ask? Not telling. BUT- I will tell you this. (Points finger at you) BANG! (Rose petals fly everywhere) Sorry! Couldn't resist! XD


	2. 911 Is For Losers

A/N: DEAR DEDICATED READERS: I LOVE YOU FOR READING MY FANFICTION! (And as I always say- NOT LIKE THAT) So, we left off where I (the ever-so-smart Nobody) decided to turn off my cell phone and walk into the woods after a vampire tried to drink my blood. Are we all caught up? No? Well I've got something to say to _yoooou_. (Sticks out tongue and blows a raspberry) There. I think I've made my point. (SpongeBob reference. Yes I know. I have hit rock bottom.) This is not your average, everyday darkness. This is ADVANCED darkness. Hey, if I close my eyes it doesn't seem so dark. (Yes, I just referenced again. I feel like eating some pizza right now, though…) The Krusty Krab pizza is the pizza for you and me. The Krusty Kraaaaaaaaab PIZZA IS THE PIZZA FOR YOU AND meeeeeeee! I am pitiful.

* * *

><p>911 Is For Losers<p>

I put my phone in my tote bag and walked into the forest. It was gorgeous, and I wished that I could stay there all night to look at the stars. I wanted to _so_ bad, but knew that my parents would kill me. Wait. They were off on a company trip this week. Which meant that they weren't home…

The responsible side of me screamed that I shouldn't be so irresponsible. This is the first time that I have been left alone for a long period of time. Ever. I was _not_ going to let my parents down. I sighed and continued to walk into the wooded area. I swore that I could hear someone walking behind me, but every time I turned back, no one was there.

I just shrugged it off. It's a forest. What do you expect? I had been through these woods so many times that I had my own little personal place for it. There was a stump from a rotted tree that I liked to sit on and sketch the woods around me. My parents didn't know I went to the woods. If they asked about my pictures, I said it was a dream.

I don't know why I didn't tell them. I think it's about the peace, the time spent alone that made it worthwhile. I would sometimes come here on the weekends and spend all day here, studying everything around me. Nobody knew about my secret place. No one. Zero. Zilch. Nada. While sitting there, I could swear I heard someone again, but when I looked around no one was there. I must be going insane. I heard rustling behind me, and when I turned around, I screamed.

I knew that if I had a heart, it would be racing. But all felt was a deep, hollow emptiness. And stupidity. The thing that had been making the noise was a _bunny rabbit_. Even if it was _Bunnicula_, I still wouldn't be scared of the cute little fluffy creature. I sighed. Stupid vampire had my nerves on edge.

Yeah. A vampire like_ him_ would go chasing a girl like _me_. Classic Twilight story. Except, unlike Bella, I could kick major butt, had special powers, and wouldn't even _dream_ of falling in love with Aidou. Oh, and I had no heart. No feelings to call love.

It was around sunset when I headed for home. Usually I didn't stay out late, but I made a small exception because my parents weren't home. It took a good hour just to get home. I didn't mind though. I liked walking outside during the night. It helps me think.

I walked up to my house and put the key in the door and was about to turn the key when someone grabbed my wrist and said, "Where do you think you're going?"

I turned around so fast that I knocked the stranger to the ground. But there was a problem. The key had fallen on the ground and I didn't have enough time to grab it and hurry inside the house. I ran toward the street, but the person grabbed my ankle, and I went sprawling for the cement. I caught myself on my hands and knees and seemed to be okay, but the wounds on my hands reopened from earlier that day.

"Mmm… you smell delicious. You made it even easier this time. I didn't even have to hurt you." I knew that voice. After a whole period of being bothered by this creep, he was now _stalking me_ to my _house_. _Greeat. Just_ what I needed.

I turned around to face none other than Aidou Hanabusa, who apparently found it very entertaining that he had gotten me into a situation like this. I now realized how much of a risk this guy could be. I figured he could drain my blood in less than a minute and leave no forensic evidence behind. I hurriedly reached for my cell phone to call 911, but remembered that it was turned off.

As if he was one step ahead of me, Aidou plucked the phone from my hands and tucked it into his back pocket. There was _no way_ I was going to try to get it back now. I stood up beside him, backing away slowly. Then, without warning, I punched him in the stomach, trying to give myself some time.

I ran to the door, grabbed my key, shoved it in the lock, and quickly slipped inside, twisting the deadbolt behind me. I sighed in relief and turned around, bumping into something large and cold. I stumbled back against the door, hitting my head hard on the wood. Crap crap crap crap _CRAP_! The first mistake- taking your eyes off of the assailant.

"Stay away from me," I warned, looking uneasily up at Aidou while feeling for the deadbolt. If I can unlock it without him noticing, I'm home free. Well, not really. With his vampire speed… and strength… and fangs… he'd catch me within seconds. Why'd this guy have to be a _vampire_?

"And why should I do that?" Aidou asked, stepping closer to me. I stopped trying to unlock the door- which was an impossible feat- and pushed against his chest with all of my might, trying to make him back away. He didn't budge. If I wasn't so calm most of the time, I would have been hyperventilating.

Aidou grabbed my wrists in his hand, holding them in between us. He then grabbed the side of my neck in the other hand, tilting it to the right, leaving the left side of my neck exposed. _He's going to bite me and drain all my blood and kill me and bury my corpse so no one will find my body and everyone is going to have a funeral for me without my body and he's going to laugh and remember how scared I was and how defenseless I am and he's going to kill other girls too, starting with my friends!_ was all that I was thinking.

No. I wasn't going to give him the pleasure of seeing me scared. He wants to kill me? I'm not going down without a fight. I instantaneously calmed down and gazed up at Aidou. He smirked when he looked into my eyes. Did he know that I was terrified? Or was he waiting for me to speak?

"Let go of me," I said trying to sound courageous. I wasn't sure how well it worked out, because Aidou just smiled like he _wasn't _about to kill me. He leaned in toward me and I stiffened just a bit, letting him know that he was too close for comfort. Like _any _space near him was comfortable.

"Give me a reason," he whispered in my ear. "Don't worry. There's no wrong answer." Any reason was plausible. You scare me. I don't want to die. I don't know you. Something along those lines. But I had a feeling that there was more to his "game" that he wasn't going to tell me.

"I don't want you to drink my blood." It was a fact. I could feel his breath on my neck, and I tried one more time to heave him off. Which didn't work. He slammed me back against the door, which caused me to hit my head again, leaving me dazed. I closed my eyes in pain.

Aidou licked a small place just beside my jugular, and I held my breath. I didn't want this. Why _me_? I started to relax more and more as time went by in silence. I waited for him to bite, but he did nothing. We stood there like that for a minute or so before he said something.

"Wrong." Without even pausing, Aidou sank his fangs into my neck and proceeded to drink my blood. I tried to fight him off, but couldn't. I was getting dizzier and more tired as the seconds ticked by. I stood there in shocked silence while Aidou satiated his thirst on my blood.

I got so weak that I was about to collapse on the floor when Aidou pulled away and held me up by the waist, his smile covered in my own blood. He licked his lips, catching the stray drop of blood trying to escape from the corner of his mouth.

"I was right. You taste excellent." And that was the last thing I remembered.

* * *

><p>When I came to, I felt groggy and fragile. I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that it was 11:30 in the afternoon. I yawned and turned over in bed, about to fall asleep again when I realized something.<p>

"OMYGOD I'M MISSING SCHOOL!" I leaped up from bed but collapsed back onto it as I was overcome by extreme lightheadedness. A small piece of paper on my nightstand caught my eye that I didn't remember there earlier. I picked it up, and the more I read, the angrier I became.

_Xelxa,_

_It was such a breathtaking experience to drink your blood last night! I know you'll be distressed, but do not worry; I called the school, and they believe that you are sick with a stomach virus. I cannot wait to see you tomorrow. You will no doubt give me blood sooner or later. You cannot conceal yourself; I will forever find you._

_3 Aidou H._

So, that monster in human form wants me. Or more specifically, my blood. Never. I contemplated on hiding from him, but taking into consideration what he said in his note… was I ever safe? Would I be running from him forever? No. I am going to find a way to get rid of him, even if it means killing myself. Or, even better, I could murder _him_.

He wouldn't ever be able to hassle anyone anymore. But _I _couldn't kill him. For one thing, I wasn't strong enough. He'd stop me before I even came _close_. That meant that I had to get someone else involved. But who?

Definitely not my friends. I would just be hurting them. But there was no one else I could rely on. Wait, what about that guy Zero? He seemed perfectly set to kill Aidou. WHAT AM I SAYING? I'm thinking about slaughtering someone! It's not right to take a living things life, even if it isn't worthy of it. Which I'm not saying that Aidou doesn't deserve life but…

I sighed and laid back down. There was no way that I could kill someone. I turned over on my side and closed my eyes, thinking about what I could do to change my situation…

"Wake up, Xelxa!"

"I've never seen her asleep before! She's so cute! Maybe we should come back later…"

"No, I don't feel like walking that far and then coming back. C'mon Xelxa, get up! Let's poke her."

I felt a warm finger prod my cheek. I stirred a bit, but hoped that it would go away. I wanted to sleep more. I _did_ just get my blood drained by a psychotic vampire. The finger kept prodding my cheek until I got fed up and opened my eyes.

"What?" I asked sleepily and rubbed my eyes, looking up at the two intruders. Daxdy and Axis were standing over my bed, looking down at me. Daxdy was smirking at my obvious annoyance and Axis was smiling warmly at me.

"About time you woke up! You're still in your clothes from yesterday!" Daxdy said and pulled on my hand, forcing me from my bed. I had to stand to avoid falling down to the ground, and was overcome by the dizziness again. I wobbled a moment before sitting down on the bed and holding my head in my hands, trying to stop the room from whirling.

"Aww, are you okay?" Axis asked and sat down on the bed, putting her arm around my shoulders. I nodded, and when the room returned to normal, I put my head up.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. Just a little stomach virus. I'll be back to normal by tomorrow. Don't worry about it." I felt _dreadful_ about lying to my friends. Daxdy always said that she could tell when I was lying, but she appeared to have bought it. Now that I thought about it… I was starved. I could devour a whole woolly mammoth. Bones and all. As if reading my thoughts, Daxdy spoke up.

"You look _really_ pale. Or- paler than usual. Have you eaten anything today?" I shook my head. I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, and all I had eaten was a package of pop-tarts. Everybody thought that I was obsessed with them or something, but I had been eating pop-tarts since I was four or five. They were like a sort of breakfast ritual for me.

"I'll go make some ramen!" Axis volunteered, hopping up. "Besides, last time Daxdy made us ramen, she burned the noodles. How you do that and still have them _inside_ water, I will never know..." She walked out, leaving me and Daxdy alone.

"What's this?" Daxdy asked, and started to pick up Aidou's note. If she ever found out about what he did… I swiftly took the paper from the nightstand where I had left it and put it in my pocket.

"Nothing." Daxdy stared bizarrely at me, but said nothing. I had a feeling that she wanted to ask me what it was, but since I was "sick", she most likely wasn't going to bother me about it right now. I thanked Aidou silently for making me ill.

But… it was his fault that I was in this situation at all! So really, I shouldn't be thanking him for anything! I seriously hated this guy.

Axis came upstairs and gave me my ramen, and we all sat around, talking. The ramen helped me feel better, and I could walk around a bit. At around 5:00, Daxdy and Axis got up to leave. I said goodbye and lay in my bed, waiting for them to leave so that I could shower.

I heard them walk to the front door, and then they stopped. I heard them converse for a second, and then they headed back to my room. I figured that one of them just forgot something, but from the looks on their faces, they were majorly mad. For a second, I thought that they had somehow found out, but how could they? There wasn't any way that they could have.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" Daxdy screamed, her eyes turning red. I sat up in bed and looked at them, trying not to betray my secret- or even that I had one. Axis put her hand on Daxdy's shoulder, calming Daxdy down a bit.

"We have no proof. We need to check first." Daxdy nodded and sat down on the bed. Her eyes kept flickering from her normal gray to blood red.

"Show us your neck." I frowned, acting like I had no idea what they were talking about. _They found out_. But how, I didn't know. In a way, I was glad that I had left my hair down. They would have noticed the fang marks a long time ago if my hair had been up. I scooted away from Daxdy, but bumped into Axis, who had moved to sit on my left side.

"What are you guys talking about? Why do you want to see my neck?" I asked. Like I didn't already know.

"There's a drop of blood on the wall by your front door," Axis said accusingly. First, they were going to murder Aidou for biting me. And then they were going to murder _me_ for not telling them in the first place. I was so busy trying to shield myself from Daxdy that I didn't notice Axis until _after_ she quickly swept my hair back.

And saw the fang marks.

"He bit her! Daxdy, he-"

Daxdy looked furious. Oh no… Before anything could get bad, I jumped up and almost fell running down the stairs trying to reach the kitchen, where I grabbed a knife to defend myself from Daxdy. She rushed down after me, holding her flame-coated sword while Axis ran in behind her.

"_HE DRANK YOUR BLOOD?_ If he hurt you, I swear…" I flinched at the words she threw at me. Axis looked like she was about to get pretty mad too, which petrified me. Because Axis _never_ gets mad. I didn't want to tell them, but now I had to. No, I could lie. Without even thinking, I yelled back at her.

"I _ASKED_ HIM TO DRINK MY BLOOD! He was going to yesterday at school but… he knew you guys were there, so he left. I didn't tell you because you wouldn't approve…" I looked down, feigning guilt. It wasn't really that hard. I _was_ in drama. I didn't even know _why_ I was protecting Aidou…

"You liar!" Daxdy screamed. "There is _no way_ you'd let a guy like that drink your blood! So don't even _try_ to feed us that crap!"

"How do you know?" I yelled back. "I'm telling you the truth, but if you don't believe me, then fine. But I actually _did_ ask Aidou to drink my blood, and if you want, you can ask him." Daxdy narrowed her eyes at me, but her eyes turned back to normal and her sword and fire disappeared. Axis spoke up first.

"We don't believe you. But we _will_ find out what's going on. This isn't good for you _at all_." She and Daxdy both turned around and stalked out of the house, not saying a word. I just _lied_ to my friends about a guy that pretty much deserved to get killed. But I was sure that they wouldn't try anything anytime soon. They didn't have the full story and if they tried to hurt him, they could get in serious trouble for it. But why did I protect Aidou? Of all people, I protected _Aidou_.

I stood there in the kitchen for what seemed like forever until the doorbell rang. I walked over to the door, and when I opened it, I gasped. Marluxia was standing there, glaring down at me.

End Chapter 2

* * *

><p>HI! So, Xelxa decided to lie about Aidou to her best friends. But why? She's certain she hates him, especially after he almost drained all of the blood from her body. So why did she protect him? And here's Marluxia, coming to knock on her door for some strange reason. Bunnicula, for those who don't know, is a book about a bunny rabbit that drains the juice out of fruits and vegetables, like a vampire. Yes, I made a pun there. I thought it was pretty funny… LAUGH AT THE PUN OR YOU DIE! So, yay! I won't be updating soon… I <em>might<em>, but it depends on my time. I LOVE AIDOU! MARLUXIA IS EPIC! I'm not big on country music, but I thought this song would go well with this chapter. And YES, it's talking about Aidou… ~~~You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease. You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide, and you're wondering why you can't get free. He's like a curse, he's like a drug. You get addicted to his love. You wanna get out but he's holding you down 'cause you can't live without one more touch. He's a good time cowboy casanova, leaning up against the record machine. Looks like a cool drink of water, but he's candy-coated misery. He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes, and he only comes out at night. Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight; you better run for your life~~~ Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood


	3. Some Wishes Just Don't Come True

A/N: "BLOOD TASTES GOOD! I APPROVE THIS MESSAGE!" That's what I said when I ran for class president… surprisingly, I didn't win. I was _so_ upset! This other chick won just because _she_ said that she was going to make it so that we have an extra day to do homework and blah blah blah… in other news, I just found out a very important piece of information. For those who don't know it- THE GUY WHO DOES AIDOU'S DAD'S VOICE IN THE ENGLISH VERSION OF VAMPIRE KNIGHT DOES THE ENGLISH VOICE FOR THE HOT GUY NAMED GERMANY IN AXIS POWERS HETALIA! So, I found that very interesting, because I love the character Germany, and Aidou gets extra points for being related to a guy that's voiced by the Germany guy. So… yeah. BTW, there is a spoiler alert for Death Note in here, so if you haven't read book number 7 or seen episode 25 "Silence", you might not want to read this. God rest his soul *starts crying* And _**NO**_, _**NOT**_ the god Kira! I HATE YOU, KIRA!

Disclaimer: I own 5 dogs, I own Japanese pocky boxes that were imported from Japan, and I even own a Marluxia cosplay. However, I do _**not**_ own Kingdom Hearts or Vampire Knight, because if I did, Aidou, Marluxia, and Ichijo would be real. But since I don't, they're not, so I'm going to stop this sentence because it's starting to confuse me.

* * *

><p>Some Wishes Just Don't Come True<p>

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked, dumbfounded. It seemed that, lately, _everyone_ knew where I lived. Stalker much?

"I live next door," Marluxia replied callously, still glaring at me with those gorgeous blue eyes. What? I don't ever remember him living next door to me. Was I just unobservant, or…? Seeing the look on my face, Marluxia sighed exasperatedly.

"I just moved in about a month ago." That explains it. I don't ever remember there being a "For Sale" sign, but it probably hadn't been there long if I didn't notice it. Then again, my parents were divorced, and I had been staying at my mom's house about a month ago, so that's probably why I hadn't seen it.

My parents divorced when I was six, and then I had moved in with my dad and stepmom right before my tenth birthday. I had an older sister who was 21 and a younger sister who was almost 8. I usually visited my mom and stepdad every other weekend, and I during the summer, I spent two weeks at each house before going back to the other one.

"Oh," I said, leaning against the doorjamb. My head was starting to hurt. Probably from dehydration; ramen is very salty. And putting into consideration that I hadn't had _any_ water in over 24 hours…

"I came to ask if you could keep it down. Some people actually have _responsibilities_ in life and need to get things done other than lying around the house all day," Marluxia replied menacingly. Now, if he had just stuck with the first sentence, I _might've_ been okay with it. But coming over to _my house_ to accuse me of not being sick and insulting me? No.

"Well excuse me, Mr. Tough-guy, but this is _my house_, not yours. You can't tell me how to run it, so why don't you skip on over to your cute little home made of gumdrops and gingerbread and just _deal with it,_ because that fantasy ain't gonna happen anytime soon." I turned around and was going to walk inside to slam the door on him, but got lightheaded and fell to my knees.

"Are you alright?" A hint of concern touched his voice as he bent down beside me. I leaned against the wall opposite the door, trying to stop my vision from becoming a carnival ride. We sat like that for a couple minutes before I could manage to look up. The second our eyes met, the nice, concerned boy was gone, replaced by a cold, cruel mask.

"I'd better go. Don't forget to lock the doors. Next thing you need is a home invasion, and then I'll have to interrupt my studying to save you." I scowled at him and slowly stood up, using the wall as my support.

"I'd say the same to you. Except I'd watch out for murderers, instead. They just might be the end of you." The pink-haired man glowered at me. That's what he gets for insulting me. Like _studying_ is more important than saving someone's life.

"Is that a threat?" he asked, practically crushing me with intimidation. I just looked calmly back up at him. Oh, how I wanted to rip his head off, shove it in a locker, and dispose of his body in the sewer system. Sadly, I didn't think that that was going to happen anytime soon.

"It depends on how you perceive it. Now _get out of my house_." Marluxia sped out as if demons were chasing him. I slammed and locked the door behind him, leaning on it and sliding down to the floor. I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my head in my knees. I couldn't _wait_ for school tomorrow! Not.

* * *

><p>By 7:30 the next morning, I was in first period and about 85% back to normal. Axis and Daxdy didn't say anything to me at all. They might as well just ignore me for all it did. I didn't see Aidou anywhere, but I <em>did<em> make sure to wear my bracelet because of him _and_ Marluxia. With those two combined, I might as well just offer myself to a serial killer. If Aidou didn't drink all of the blood in my body, Marluxia was going to murder me in a dark alley somewhere.

Which actually sounded appealing, because then Daxdy wouldn't get a chance to torture and fatally injure me. That and I had always been interested in the afterlife. Are you just an empty shell, or do you actually _go_ somewhere? I went to church, I read the bible, and I didn't believe in coincidences. I was a Methodist. In church, we sang a lot, which was one of my favorite things about it. I had a small Methodist cross necklace that was long enough to be tucked underneath most of my shirts, so most people had no clue that I was even religious at all.

I know what most people think: you lost your life once, and you're still alive. Doesn't that mean that God doesn't exist? To me, it meant a mystery. It was something that you had to wait to find out about, which made it all the more curious. Somebody gave me a second chance. I was not going to waste it.

The morning went by in a blur of superfast colors, like time would slow for no-one. It seems as if when you're waiting for something, time is as slow as creeping death, but when you are simply enjoying the moment or dreading something, time goes by so rapidly that you don't even realize that it passed.

On my way to lunch, I saw Class President Kaname Kuran, who was a vampire, confront a student. I wasn't sure who it was, other than he had messy blonde hair. Kaname seemed a bit irritated, and without warning, he struck the blonde boy across the face, whispering a warning before walking away. I gasped, but everyone around seemed like it was normal. People who were milling in the hallways didn't even stop; didn't even acknowledge that someone was hurt. I ran to the blonde, hugging him comfortingly. I knew what it was like to be hit like that…

"I'm quite astonished that you have taken a liking to me this quickly. But then again, you must feel a bit closer to me, yes?" I immediately pushed the person away disgustedly. It was not some poor boy, but Aidou. I should have recognized the messy blonde hair. I turned away, but he caught my wrist.

"Now, dear, don't walk away. I was just on my way to lunch. Would you like to have a bite with me?" he asked, his fangs protruding slightly. He took a strand of my onyx hair and started to twirl it in his fingers. I gave him a defiant stare.

"Go terrorize a village. You're lucky we're in school, or I would _blow your head off_. Don't touch me. Unless of course you would like to repeat the scene in the hallway, because I would _gladly_ role play it with you again." Aidou gave a little smile that seemed innocent, but I could tell from his eyes that it was anything but. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Which hallway? Here at school, or the one at your home?" I gasped and jerked away from his grasp, glaring at him. He thought he could tease _me_? His eyes had a wicked glint in them, and I wanted so badly to slap that smirk off of his face, just like President Kuran did. I looked away, clenching my jaw, and accidently made eye contact with Marluxia, who was standing about 20 feet away. He gave me an angry look for a couple of seconds before turning away to eat lunch. I turned to the smirking creature of the night.

"Stay away from me," I practically growled and walked into the cafeteria, finding my seat beside my friends, who immediately stopped talking when I sat down. The rest of the day passed quickly, except for 7th period. It should've been the International Day That Time Stops, because every second sitting next to that flirty, psychotic, demonic, hot- no. Don't even go there.

"We're going to be reading _Gone with the Wind_, so I am going to pair you up in partners. You and your partner will read the book and do all projects together. It will count as a _major grade_, and if I suspect that only one person did all of the work, _both_ people will get a zero. Now the groups are-" the teacher, Mrs. Aerith Strife, started rattling off people's names.

I sighed. I never got anyone that I wanted to be paired with. Or, more specifically, the _one_ person I wanted to be paired with. Vice President Takuma Ichijo. I blushed a bit, thinking of his name. I had had a crush on him for years, but I didn't know him very well. He was in all of my academic classes, but never spoke to me, preferring to read his manga and other books than interacting with people. He had similar tastes in books that I did, but I could never bring myself to talk to him about it.

I put my head down in my arms, dreading the thought of anyone other than my friends finding out that I liked him. _Especially_ Aidou. He would ruin my chances of ever dating Ichijo. Well, I hadn't been doing very well on my own anyway, but Aidou would only make everything worse. I closed my eyes, praying that whoever I got, it was not Aidou. I could only take so much of his cockiness before I snapped. Somebody standing in front of my desk cleared their throat, and I peered up at them. And froze.

"I'm sorry. Did I startle you?" Ichijo asked with a small smile. I just sat there for a few seconds before straightening up and shaking my head. I must be blowing him away with my amazing wit.

"Uh- who're you working with?" I asked, looking into his forest green eyes, trying to regain my composure. Just ignore the fact that the guy I like was standing right in front of me, giving me all of his attention for the first time ever. That was easier said than done, let me tell you.

"Weren't you listening?" Ichijo said and plopped into the desk next to mine, his light blonde hair covering his eyes. I blushed a bit. I was suddenly glad that I didn't have a heart or a pulse, because I was sure that Ichijo would find out that I liked him from those two dead giveaways. Crap, he probably thought I had ADD or something.

"No, my mind was… wandering. Bad habit," I confessed, and looked down at my nails, picking at the perfectly applied black nail polish. That was another bad habit that I couldn't kick. I didn't even realize I was doing it sometimes. The human mind is a fascinating thing. Well, I wasn't technically human…

"Hmm. Well, if you must know, my partner is _you_." I snapped my head up and looked at him in astonishment._ Finally!_ After all those years, I get what I want, but at the most inconvenient time. Aidou and Marluxia and my friends were causing me to stress even more than I usually did. Now I had to worry about not sounding stupid in front of my crush. Could anything get any worse?

"Shall we read?" Ichijo asked, pulling out his book. I nodded silently and got my copy. Ichijo read out loud to me, and I couldn't help but be mesmerized by the sound of his voice when he read. It was beautiful with perfect articulation. It was as if I was being pulled into the story along with him. 5 minutes before the bell rang, Ichijo closed his book and pulled out the manga Death Note number 7. I recognized it as the one where L died.

"Have you read that before?" I asked him quietly. Ichijo looked up at me, and then back at the cover of his book.

"Yes, I have. I've read the whole series multiple times." I nodded. I had read the Death Note series too and watched the anime. My favorite character was Beyond Birthday from the Death Note prequel novel _Death Note Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases_. I felt that he was misunderstood, and that underneath his murderous nature, there was someone who was tortured, someone who just wanted to be loved.

"I was quite upset that L died. I'm glad that Light died at the end. He killed my second favorite character, which made me a bit mad," I said frowning. Ichijo chuckled and closed his book.

"So you are all for justice? You would sacrifice your life for the greater good?" I thought about it. If I died, and saved millions of people from dying, even if they were guilty, I would be okay with that. Then again, sometimes people can't help who they are.

"If I died knowing that I was saving lives, even if they didn't deserve it, then I'd be okay with it. Although I _will_ say that some murderers were pushed to be who they are now. I blame society for not noticing, not realizing that they're either hurting the person, or doing nothing to stop them from becoming a monster."

"I'm guessing you are referring to Beyond Birthday, or BB?" I nodded.

"The children teased him. All he was meant to be was a replica of L- nothing more. He wanted to show that he could win, that he was better. In his own twisted way, he destroyed himself. He was eaten up inside." Ichijo smiled and grabbed his bag just as the bell rang.

"That is quite an interesting point of view. I look forward to having another conversation with you." He gave me a smile that made me want to melt, and then walked out. I stared after him in wonder for a couple of seconds before gathering up my things. I was about to leave when I heard shouting. I turned and saw a furious Marluxia and a livid Aidou glaring at each other. Mrs. Strife had already left, so I stayed and made sure they didn't kill each other, no matter how entertaining that sounded.

"You are completely psychotic!" Marluxia yelled, clenching his fists. Aidou smirked, but his eyes turned red.

"Don't mess with me, Nobody. You will regret it." The room temperature dropped and the floor around Aidou turned icy. So _he_ was the reason behind the temperature changes… I decided I might as well break up the fight before it escalated.

"HEY! What's going on?" I shouted, succeeding in talking over the two yelling boys. They both stopped and zeroed in on me. Not the best of ideas, but it was all I could think of at the moment.

"Oh, hello Xelxa! How are you on this spectacular afternoon?" Aidou asked and walked over, taking my hand in his and raising it to his lips. I had serious déjà vu right now… I snatched my hand away from his.

"What did I say about touching me? Get lost," I sneered. Marluxia glowered at Aidou.

"As much as I hate to admit it, she has a point. I didn't believe she had a brain to think with." I was about to summon a tazer when Aidou stepped toward Marluxia.

"You should not tease other people, especially a girl, just to make yourself feel better. It wouldn't surprise me if you didn't even like girls." Marluxia's facial expression didn't change at all as he quickly walked out. I went to catch up to him, but Aidou caught me around the waist.

"Don't chase after him. He isn't worth it." He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Stay with me."

I glared up at him and dashed out, looking for Marluxia in the bright sunlight. I realized that it shouldn't be hard- we were practically going to the same place. I ran the whole way home, not catching up to Marluxia until he was at his doorstep.

"Wait!" I called out and sprinted up to him, almost knocking him over. I stood there, trying to catch my breath.

"What do you want? You've bothered me _enough_ today. Can't you and your boyfriend just leave me alone for once?" he shouted at me, and I stood there staring up at him. When he was finished, he turned to go into his house, but I grabbed his warm hand.

"I didn't come here to tease you. I came to say I was sorry. And just so you know, Aidou is not my boyfriend. If anything, he's a problem that needs to be dealt with," I said. I suddenly wanted to prove to him that I wasn't who he thought I was. Without even thinking, I blurted out, "He bit me. Last night. I- I tried to fight him off, but he was too strong and…"

Marluxia was caught off guard. For the first time, I saw something other than rage on his face. It disappeared as swift as it came, so I didn't get a good look at it to determine what it was. I couldn't believe that I had just spilled everything to him. Of all the people I knew, I trusted him the least, but here I was, telling him my secret.

"You didn't make a sound. You should have screamed! That was why you were so weak yesterday, wasn't it?" I could tell Marluxia was about five seconds away from strangling me. I just nodded, speechless. What else was there to say?

"That's it. You're staying with me tonight." He dragged me through his doorway into a simple tan living room with cream couches and soft brown carpet before I could object.

End Chapter 3

* * *

><p>AN: Crappy ending, yeah I know. I'm a bit clueless on how I should proceed, but I think I'll make it X3. WHOO! CHAPTER 3! There wasn't that much action in it, but I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting. For all those Death Note fans out there, I HAVE written a Death Note fanfic, but be prepared. It's short, and nothing like everything else I've written. I hope you check it out and review it! Here's a song that's been suck in my head. I don't even think it has anything to do with this chapter, but since it's stuck in my head…~~~ There's nothing left, so save your breath; lying in wait. (Caught inside this tidal wave) Your cover's blown, nowhere to go; holding your fate. (Loaded I will walk alone) Fire your guns, it's time to run- Blow me away! (I will stay, in the mess I made) After the fall, we'll shake it off. Show me the way. Only the strongest will survive! Lead me to heaven, when we die. I am the shadow on the wall. I'll be the one to save us all! ~~~ Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin featuring Valora


	4. Would You Like Blood With That?

A/N: Thank you, my dear readers, for reading my story! I appreciate those who review it as well because that's the only thing I have to go by telling me that people are reading this ;). Doesn't anybody think that the bread like the one in that Subway commercial with those black things all over the outside look like bugs? I mean, even if it _is_ burned food or some kind of spice or whatever, I think it looks like insects are crawling all over your bread, which I find repulsing. Oh, and if any bread you are about to eat has some weird white, green, or blue stuff on it, don't worry about it! A bout of food poisoning here and even an extreme case of stomach virus there that causes death won't hurt! If anything, it builds character!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC and some moldy bread…

* * *

><p>Would You Like Blood With That?<p>

Slamming and locking the door behind us, Marluxia let go of his death grip my wrist and pointed to the couch. "Sit," he commanded.

"I'm not a dog! I'm perfectly fine standing," I protested, crossing my arms. Marluxia grabbed my shoulders, pushed me onto the couch, and bent over so he was face to face with me.

"My house, my rules. You will sit here, and you will _stay_. Do you understand me?" he said slowly and angrily, like he was out of patience. I glared at him. First he forces me into his house, and then he orders me around like a child. I didn't need this. I tried to get up, but he pushed me back down. I summoned a knife to stab him. I am _not_ going to sit here and not try to at_ least_ spill some blood on my way out.

"Not a wise choice." Marluxia promptly grabbed the knife and pulled it on me, holding it to the side of my neck. I just sat there, daring him to hurt me- cut me, stab me.

Kill me.

If I died I wouldn't have to deal with all this crap. The thought of that made me smile, which I could tell made Marluxia wonder what was going on my head. He pulled the knife away and then stashed it in the waistband of his jeans. I stared forlornly at him. He either didn't have the guts to hurt me, or he wasn't mad enough to right now. He slowly reached over and moved the hair away from the left side of my neck, exposing the fang marks.

"Not all scars show, not all wounds heal." I recognized that saying. It was one of my favorites, but I couldn't remember who said it.

"Sometimes you can't always see the pain someone feels," I finished, looking into his eyes while finishing the quote. He immediately stood and walked into the dining room to our left without giving me another glance. This was my chance to run away, but I had a feeling Marluxia would catch me before I even reached the door. Even if I _did_ escape the house, he would just drag me back again.

"Come here," he commanded and pulled out lots of papers and folders from his school bag. It was most likely homework.

"You told me to stay. So I'm staying," I said, returning back to my normal I'm-gonna-annoy-the-crap-out-of-you-because-you-deserve-it self. He wanted to play that game with me? Then let's play.

"Do_ not_ turn my own words against me. Now come sit over here, or I will go over there and make you. You are as incompetent as that vampire." How _dare_ he compare me with Aidou? I was _nothing_ like him. If he wanted to say that I was like Aidou, then I was going to show him how different I was. I stood up and sauntered over, giving Marluxia a little smirk.

"Isn't that a little mean?" I asked, sitting in the seat across from him. He didn't even look up at me, continuing to go through his bag. Just to mess with him, I leaned across the table and balanced myself on my elbow so that my face was centimeters from his and softly tapped his shoulder. He turned his head to snap at me, but immediately stopped when he saw how close I was to him. I gave a flirty smile.

"I asked a question, Marluxia. Aren't you going to answer it?" He just sat there in shocked silence, looking into my eyes. I leaned in closer to him to the point where our lips were millimeters away from touching. While he was distracted, I slowly reached for his waistband where I slowly started to lift my knife out while talking.

"You think about what you say before you say it, Marluxia," I whispered. "Because if you think that comparing _me_ with that imbecile will do you no harm, then you are _wrong_. You _will_ pay, because you do _not_ play those games with me."

I leaned back in my chair, giving him a triumphant smile while twirling my knife in my fingers. I thought my impression of Aidou was pretty good, considering I hadn't even known him for a week, much less talked to him. Tonight, I was going to make Marluxia wish that he'd had a sleepover with the devil. Nobody forces me to do what I don't want to do.

The house was as quiet as a cemetery while we did our homework. Every once in a while, I would feel Marluxia's gaze on me, but I ignored it. I could tell he was unsettled about my ability to mess with his head. I gave a little laugh as I thought about what would've happened if I had actually kissed him. He'd be so confused that he wouldn't know which way was up and which was down.

"Something you find funny?" Marluxia asked. I looked up from my way-too-easy pre-calculus worksheet.

"Nothing important. I know you're just _dying_ inside because you want to know," I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and looked back at his paper. It was the exact same worksheet that I was doing. I saw one his questions was wrong, and I tapped it with my pencil.

"What?" he asked, clearly annoyed. I just chuckled and showed him my paper.

"You got that one wrong," I said, and then went into a step by step way to solve it. Even though he was mad at me for pointing out his obvious mistake, he grudgingly changed his answer. He then looked up at the clock behind me and cursed.

"It's almost six. What do you want to eat?" I looked at Marluxia incredulously. He was going to make me food? I was surprised that I had been here for three hours without killing him. I found myself missing home, even if it _was_ next door…

"I don't know. What do you have?" I quietly started stuffing my papers in my bag as fast as I could while Marluxia had his back turned. When I had everything packed, I snuck my way through the dining and living room while he was rattling everything off in his kitchen. I unlocked the front door and slipped, running to the right where I opened my door and finally walked into my house, making sure to bolt it so that Marluxia- or any other creature of the night- couldn't get in.

I sat on the kitchen counter eating a sandwich, waiting for Marluxia to come banging on my front door, but it never came. No screaming, yelling, or thumping next door. Nothing. I thought that was strange, but just ignored it and proceeded to finish my homework, do some laundry, take a shower, and finally settle into bed at about 10:00. Hopefully tomorrow would be uneventful. I don't think I could take another day of pure torture. Oh, how wrong I was.

My alarm clock went off, startling me. I yawned, reached behind me, and hit the 'off' button. I turned over and bed and opened my eyes, finding myself face to face Aidou.

"WHAT THE F-"

"Watch your language, Xelxa. It is very unbecoming for a lady to say such things," he said, smiling. I was so shocked it took a couple of seconds of stuttering before I could form a complete sentence.

"Wh- WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE? GET OUT!" I screeched. I know that I had locked both the front and back door, and I never opened the windows, so I know that he couldn't have slipped through an unlocked one. I jumped out of my bed on the opposite side where Aidou was standing and backed against the wall, getting as far away from him as I could. He just walked onto my side, coming closer with each passing second. I moved further down the wall until I was backed into a corner. Not the best idea.

"What's wrong? Are you scared of me?" he asked, putting his hands on wall beside my shoulders and moving closer, cornering me. I closed my eyes and turned my head. I didn't want to see his face. If I pretended he wasn't there, maybe he wouldn't be when I opened my eyes. This was just a figment of my overactive imagination. Or even better- this was probably just a dream!

I threw that idea out of my second-story window when I felt him nuzzle the exposed side of my neck, moving his lips along my skin. I shivered, but not from being cold. I got uncomfortable when people touch my neck, hair, or shoulders. I felt his teeth lightly graze my flesh, and I hitched my breath. I didn't want him to bite me again. I was still recovering from last time. I felt his lips lift into a smirk as he pulled away.

I opened my eyes and looked into his, breathing heavily. I couldn't believe that he didn't bite me, didn't force me to do something I didn't want to do. He cupped my cheek in his hand and smiled sincerely for the first time that I had known him. He looked sweet and handsome, like he wouldn't hurt a fly. It scared me, because I had seen two different sides of him that were polar opposites. Which one was real?

"I'll go make breakfast," he said, and left my room. I just stood there in total disbelief for a few minutes before I got a grip and shuffled over to my door, closing and locking it. I then walked over to my closet where I pulled out a random shirt and jeans and put them on. They were both black, so it didn't really matter- black on black always goes together. I brushed my hair and kept it down because the fang marks were still a bit noticeable. I stood there in the mirror looking at myself for a few minutes.

My eyes were wide from fear and incredulity, and- like Daxdy had said a couple of days ago- I was paler then usual, making my jet black hair stand out even more. I turned away. I couldn't bear to see my face right now. So instead, I followed the scent of sugar downstairs and found a plate of pancakes on the table and Aidou sitting down eating some. He looked up when I walked in, but said nothing.

After eating a fantastic meal and brushing my teeth, I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. Aidou followed, and we were silent the whole time. I didn't feel like riding the bus- people would start to talk and my friends would refuse to speak to me. They were doing that anyway, but… It seemed like Aidou and I were both lost in thought. I was wondering about who he really was, and he- well, I didn't know what he thought about. If I did, I wouldn't be thinking about him.

The day went by quickly. Marluxia said nothing to me about last night, Aidou said nothing to me about this morning, and my friends said nothing to me at all. It seemed that the only person who wanted to talk to me was Ichijo. I was on my way to go home when I spotted Daxdy. I almost called out to her, but then saw that she was talking to someone. I think his name was Zexion.

Daxdy laughed and then blushed. _Oh_._ My_._ God_. Daxdy _never_ blushes. _Ever_. I walked closer and hid behind a group of people using my awesome Native American stealth mode skills. (A/N: That is _sooo_ retarded, which is why I had to put that in here. And _yes_, I _am_ part Native American ;D)

"So I'll see you later?" Zexion asked, and Daxdy nodded. They both smiled, and then Zexion hugged her before walking off. So that was why Daxdy was acting overdramatic. She was worried about this Zexion guy. Huh… When Daxdy was gone and out of sight, I ran from my hiding place to find Zexion.

"HEY! Zexion!" I called, and he turned to me.

"Do you like Daxdy?" He blushed and started stuttering, which I took as an absolute yes. I held up my hand, and he stopped.

"Don't worry, I wont tell her. Oh and when you ask her out, here's a word of advice. If you make her cry, you will suffer severe pain and death. There will be _no_ mercy. 'Kay?" I said cheerfully and walked off. That ought to make him think twice about hurting her. He was a senior, though, and I knew that once he left for college, Daxdy would be heartbroken. Well, she'd be more upset than anything, considering that she doesn't have a heart to be heartbroken with. I walked out the back doors of the school and headed into the woods. Somebody was following me, and knowing what happened last time, I decided to call out to him.

"You can walk with me. You don't have to follow me around like a ninja." Aidou ran up behind me, and we continued the walk in silence. I found my thoughts straying back to this morning, and how he didn't bite me.

"Aidou?"

"Hmm?" I stopped walking and turned so that I was facing him.

"Why didn't you bite me this morning?" I felt kind of bad for asking the question because I knew it would make him uncomfortable, but I wanted to know the answer. I always was nosy…

"You were frightened. I realized that if I forced you to give me blood, then you would eventually wind up hating me. And I don't want that." He said, looking into my eyes. He wanted blood, but he didn't want to become a monster to get it. I didn't even understand what I was doing until I felt the pain.

"What are you doing?" Aidou asked, his ice blue eyes wide. I dropped the knife and held my freshly cut wrist up to him.

"Drink. You need this blood more than I do." Aidou shook his head, his eyes closed. He didn't want to look at it because it was too tempting.

"I have blood tablets. I don't need your blood," he said, his eyes pleading with me. I just stared him down, my bloodied wrist still held out to him.

"It's not good enough because it never satisfies you. Now drink." Aidou hesitantly took my wrist, bringing up to his lips. Before he did anything, he looked at me.

"Are you sure?" I just nodded and stood there silently as the vampire I hated drank my blood.

End of Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter is a bit short. Took me over 3 hours to come up with and even longer to type… I want to give a shoutout to <em><strong>Ninja99<strong>_ for being the first person that I don't know to review this story. I also want to thank _**Samtrix2308**_ for adding me to favorite authors and putting my stories on your favorites list. I ALSO want to thank _**Andrew the Pichu that has Fire**_ for being such an awesome friend! So… I don't really have that much to say on this chapter. I just kinda wrote it without thinking. It might take awhile, but I WILL make Chapter 5 sometime soon! (hopefully…) I like this song. I know I did Valora last chapter, but she was _featured_ in the song so she wasn't the main singer. I'm hooked on this song anyway, so you're just gonna have to deal with it ;) ~~~ All of the girls think I'm a bit psycho. Maybe I am, but that's the way I roll. And when I gotcha, watch the whole world know- I am truly original. Don't you think you are a little extreme? Don't you think you are a little extreme? Maybe, but then again this life is short. You are exactly what I'm looking for- you are the key that opens up the door. I'll take anything from you; I'd long to love you. You are exactly what I've waited for. Waiting has only made me love you more. Tell me what you're gonna do- I'm crazy into you ~~~ Extreme by Valora


	5. Truths or Lies?

A/N: I have escaped the fate (Lol I love that band, btw) of getting a weird stomach virus cold thingy that my sisters have. Yay! They might still be contagious, though, so I still need to be careful. It would impair me from posting any more chapters, which I know will kill you all :) .Whatever. Also, to my dearest friend Hetalia Loves Prussia, _**I LOVE YOU! I'VE MISSED YOU! I WANT TO TALK TO YOU SOOO BADLY!**_ *starts crying* I've been _**so**_ worried. I miss hearing your voice, even if it _is_ only over the phone. I love you so much, more than you will ever know. So, on this _**FANTASTIC**_ note, let us get on with the story, because I wanna post this fast so that Hetalia Loves Prussia (a.k.a. Axis) can read it ASAP. Since this is dedicated to Axis, she'll be featured more in this chapter. I love you, BFF! :D

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Vampire Knight are not owned by me. I wish they were, but alas, they are not, and I doubt that they ever will be. I own Hetalia Loves Prussia on this website, though. _HEAR THAT? I CLAIM YOU, NATILE! _Lol jk jk.

* * *

><p>Truths or Lies?<p>

Aidou drank from me, and I looked down at the ground, seeing small droplets of my blood stain the grass and dirt. I must be losing my mind. I had _offered_ myself to someone who I barely knew, not to mention hated. But did I_ really_ hate Aidou? Or was it just me thinking that to cover up anything else I might be feeling? Aidou pulled away from me, licking my wrist until all remnants of blood were gone.

"Thank you, Xelxa." I didn't even look at him. I just stood there staring at the ground, thinking. Without warning, Aidou pulled me into a hug, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close. I froze up, but soon relaxed and leaned into him. He smelled like sharp spearmint and something sweet. We stood there like that for what seemed like forever until Aidou let go. I was about to open my mouth to say something when he kissed me.

It was soft and sweet, but passionate at the same time. It only lasted for a couple of seconds, but it felt like an eternity. I was so shocked that I completely blanked out; no thoughts were going through my head at all. Mistaking my shock for God-knows-what, Aidou pulled away, blushing slightly. I looked up at him, trying to find the right words to speak, but before I could say anything, he ran away, not saying a word. I stood there staring at where he was last standing and touched my lips softly with my fingertips, still feeling his kiss lingering there.

I was so confused. I hated Aidou, and here he was, kissing me in the woods, and I did nothing to stop him. But… what about Ichijo? I liked him, I _really_ did, but how often did I really_ think_ about him? How often did I sit and just daydream about him? The only guys I had been technically dreaming about recently were Aidou and Marluxia. That made no sense because the people I hate the most were the ones that I paid more attention to. What was going on?

I stashed my bloody knife in my bag and started my trek out of the woods, going straight through the school grounds, making my way past neighborhoods and small stores. I was walking onto my doorstep when I tripped on something unseen and fell, my head hitting the door.

"Ow," I moaned, clutching the newly formed knot at the crown of my head. I looked to whatever I had tripped over, and found Axis laying down, laughing and smiling at me. She jumped up and grabbed my arm, pulling me to my feet.

"Sorry," she said, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. "I was waiting for you but I kinda fell asleep…" I burst out laughing, because this was to be expected from her. She was the only person I knew who could fall asleep on my front porch. She was _also_ the only person I knew who had managed to remain in a steady relationship with Axel, a fiery redhead that was a total playboy. Well, at least he _was _until he met Axis and they started going out. He had remained faithful to her, which I was happy about because if he upset her like all of the other girls, well… lets just say that a couple years later, if you asked if anyone knew Axel, they'd be like, "Who?"

I unlocked the door and we walked in. I set my bag down and lounged on the couch, putting my feet up on the coffee table. Axis came and sat beside me, laying her head on my shoulder. I hadn't really talked to her a lot recently; I was too worried about problems going on at home with my family and schoolwork, and now Aidou and Marluxia and the blood and the kiss…

"What's going on with you lately? You've been seriously stressing, and even _Daxdy_ noticed, which says _a lot_," Axis said, sitting up and facing me. I sighed, debating on what I should tell her. I wasn't really afraid of her getting mad right now because I knew that it was just me and her, and with no-one else to influence or affect her, she should be okay. I started to tell her a shortened version of everything that happened, but I soon abandoned it and told her the whole story, unedited. I paused at the part in the woods that happened not even two hours ago.

"What? What happened?" she asked. She was quiet throughout the whole thing, which made me feel like she really understood what was going on. She wasn't one of those people that listened and then changed the subject. She listened and she comforted you, telling you what she thought and doing everything she could to help you make the right choice. Without a word, I turned my hand over, palm up, so that she could see part of what happened.

"H- he cut you?" she asked, tracing her finger over the thin line. For some unknown reason, I started to get tears in my eyes, making it hard to speak because of the knot in my throat. I pulled out the slightly blood-stained knife from my bag and showed her. She was speechless.

"I cut myself _for_ him. I- I don't know if it was because I felt _sorry_ for him, but I just- I just did it without thinking, and he eventually drank from me. I had to talk him _into_ it, though, which I thought I would _never_ do. But I did, and then… then after, he- he kissed me. And I- I really think that I _liked_ it."

Axis took the knife and laid it on the coffee table, staring up at me comfortingly. It made me calm down, and I finally got in control of myself and could eventually speak without almost crying. We sat there in silence while she gathered her thoughts.

"He obviously kissed you because he likes you. But the real question is, do _you_ like _him_?"

"_I don't know!_ I was _so_ sure that I hated him, but then I offered him my blood and let him hug and kiss me. I talk to him even though he annoys me, and I let him walk with me, even if we're not saying anything. I don't know _what_ to think. I don't even have a heart to love him back! What if I end up hurting someone?"

"You won't hurt someone. You're way too nice for that. That Marluxia guy… he seems like he has some real problems, but he doesn't know what to do about them. I guess you'll just have to wait and see what happens with him. Plus," she said with a smile on her face, "I would've loved to see you try to flirt with him. That must've been _hilarious_!"

* * *

><p>Thankfully, when I woke up the next morning, there was no-one in my house. Axis had stayed late, making her mom super-angry, but she didn't care. To her, it was worth more to be there for her friend than getting in trouble for being out past her curfew. Everything was going fine until I walked outside of my house. To the left of the door was Marluxia, and to the right was Aidou. Oh god… Please save me.<p>

"Good morning, beautiful!" Aidou exclaimed and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, leaving me a bit flustered and Marluxia giving him stares that rivaled Aidou's ice. It was a _very_ awkward moment, especially when Aidou snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me close, making me face him.

"And how are you on this bright morning? Although I must say it _did_ just get a bit brighter when you walked out the door." I stammered, trying to find some way to speak coherently before I settled to just pushing him away a bit and taking a step back. I cleared my throat, and walked out to the bus stop, sending prayers to the Father, Son, _and_ Holy Spirit asking if they could either strike me dead or make the two guys following me disappear. Neither prayer came true, making me pray harder. I clutched my necklace, hoping that it would have some kind of special connection power with whoever in heaven was watching right now. No such luck.

Aidou was talking constantly, being very bubbly and trying to make conversation while Marluxia just followed behind in silence, a weird aura emanating from him. I could have sworn I heard, "," but I just ignored it. (A/N: I just TOTALLY made a reference there!) When the bus pulled up, I sat down in my usual seat by the window, and Aidou quickly rushed to the open seat beside me, sending a smirk at Marluxia who moved to the seat in front of me. Was it _everyone's_ mission to make me look like a fool today?

We eventually got to Axis and Daxdy's stop, and when they walked on, they froze for a second, interpreting the situation. They regained their composure, and Daxdy sat beside Marluxia while Axis sat behind me. The five of us- well, make that four because Aidou wouldn't _shut up_- were silent the whole way, looking at other people on the bus or gazing at the town outside the windows.

Somehow, when I got off of the bus, I managed to ditch Aidou and Marluxia. Daxdy, who wasn't in the loop, so to speak, had to be filled in on some of what was going on. I mainly just told her that Aidou and Marluxia wouldn't leave me alone, and that when I had walked outside my door this morning they were standing there looking like they wanted to kill each other. It's not that I didn't trust Daxdy; it's that I didn't want her to cause a scene. Which I knew she was going to do, just because she was the way she was. I still wasn't sure what to make of Aidou's kiss or why he was suddenly acting very… loving, but I'm pretty sure it was because- even though he knew he hadn't even asked and that I hadn't said yes- he was going to act like we were dating. Which I had no opinion on at all.

Whatsoever.

Throughout the day, I noticed Aidou giving me these looks, the kind of look that says we-have-a-secret-that-no-one-else-knows-about. Marluxia acted more coldly that usual, like I wasn't even there. That kind of hurt my feelings more than insulting me, because at least he acknowledged that I existed when he was rude.

It was Thursday, and I couldn't wait for school to be out. Only one more day, and then I was home free. Well, not really because the guys probably didn't have anything to occupy them during the day, which only meant that they would bother me. If they step foot in my house… Wait, I forgot! I was going to my mom's house this weekend. As long as Aidou didn't stalk me, I'm sure that everything would work out. But with Aidou and even Marluxia, you never know.

After school, I was a little afraid of being alone at home because Marluxia could tear down the walls and Aidou could get in and out without leaving a trace that he was ever there. I found Axis making out with Axel by some lockers and I really didn't want to disturb them, but since I couldn't find Daxdy, I grabbed Axis saying a quick, "Sorry!" before running out with her on my arm.

"Uhhh, you wanna tell me why you just…?" I just laughed and kept running until she was begging for me to stop because she couldn't get her footing and was about to trip and fall over on the cement. I slowed down to a walk and we made our way around the town, going nowhere.

"I couldn't find Daxdy, and since those two guys were on my doorstep this morning, I don't want to be alone." I then described the whole awkward scene in perfect detail that took place this morning, and she burst out laughing at Aidou's stupid pick-up line. That got me to laughing, and soon we were walking through the streets laughing hysterically while the other citizens looked at us like we belonged in the loony bin. While we were walking around, I saw Daxdy with Zexion, and I stopped, clapping my hand over Axis' mouth and pointing at them. Daxdy was on a _date_, and she didn't even tell us!

"We gotta hide!" I whispered, and we snuck around behind the couple, close enough to see them, but far enough away that _they_ couldn't see _us_. The second we started tip-toeing and hiding behind people, Axis started humming the theme to Mission: Impossible. I slapped her playfully and tried hard not to laugh, instead bursting into a bout of giggles.

"Nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh- BATMAN! COME ROBIN! TO THE BATMOBILE!" she cried, and started running around with her arms spread out like she was going to fly. I started laughing my head off and everyone around us scooted away, not wanting to be near us two "troubled teens". By the time we stopped laughing, Daxdy and Zexion were gone, and so we walked around until it was close to sunset. Axis and I said our goodbyes and parted ways; her going south toward her house and our school, and me going north.

I was just entering my neighborhood when I heard a hissing sound, and then something tackled me from behind, pinning me to the ground. I was about to start ranting at Aidou because he should know better than to scare me like that, but I realized that it _wasn't him_. The smell was all wrong- like rotting flesh and old, dried blood. I wriggled around, and threw the person off enough to turn over on my back so I could see who it was that was on top of me.

It was a boy around my age, but a little older, maybe about 18. His clothes were ragged, dirty, and covered in dried blood, and I realized what he was. A Level E vampire. I had heard of them, and knew that most people that encountered them never lived to tell the tale. His brown hair was a bit messy, and he had beautiful features, except for the crimson eyes that stared into mine; digging deep into my soul. Or so it seemed.

"Hello," he said in a melodic, alluring voice. I found myself wanting to reply, but I couldn't. My fear was stopping me from speaking, but I swallowed it and tried to talk.

"Wh-who are you?"

"Really, to be honest with you, I don't remember. It's been so long since someone has used my name that I have forgotten it." The boy ran his fingers through my hair, flipping it away so that it gave him a clear view of my neck. He smiled when he saw the almost invisible fang marks.

"One has already claimed you as his own? Wouldn't it be _such_ a pity if I took you away from him?" he asked, his fangs growing longer by the seconds. "I'm sure he would be _devastated_."

I tried to throw the boy off, but he barely even registered that I was doing anything. He dove for my neck, his fangs shining in the late evening light, and I turned my head quickly, closing my eyes, waiting for the agony of having my throat torn out become known. But the pain never came. I felt something wet splatter my face and arms, and I stayed still, even though I felt the weight of the boy being lifted.

"Are you alright, Xelxa?" a familiar voice asked, and I opened my eyes slowly to see Ichijo standing over me, accompanied by Kaname Kuran, whose arm was covered in blood; what I assumed was left of the boy. I gathered my things, standing up slowly. There was blood all over my arms and hands, and I was sure it was dripping down my face as well.

"Y-yes. Thank you Kaname and Ichijo-senpai." I bowed, the formal way to show respect in Japan, even though we lived in Texas, a world away. Ichijo chuckled.

"I'm sure that we are way past the formalities, Xelxa. You should be a bit more careful walking home, especially after dark. There is no telling what is out there," he said mysteriously, and him and Kaname turned and walked away from the pile of dust that was the scary Level E. I didn't even know his name…

Daniel. From now on, the boy would go as Daniel.

End of Chapter 5

* * *

><p>So… that's the end of Chapter 5! I hoped you like it… not that much happened, but… Anyway, I'm glad that I featured Axis a bit more in this story, because I want all of you incredible readers to know what a wonderful person she is. Daxdy's turn is coming up soon… Yeah, I made a Russia reference because I'm awesome like that, and Daxdy <em>loves<em> Russia from Axis Powers Hetalia. Sorry for all of those Axel and Zexion fans, but they're both taken by my best friends. I loved putting more romance in here; it makes me happy because I feel like someone CARES! (That and I don't really have a long dating history…) So, here's a… love song of sorts ~~~ Well he loved his whiskey, and his fist loved my face. So I buried that man- they won't find a trace. Only crazy people fall in love with me. They come from all over to be with me. Bank robbers and killers. Drunks and drug dealers. Only crazy people fall in love with me ~~~ Crazy People by The Wreckers


	6. Bullies SUCK!

A/N: _**SORRY I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH ALL OF MY STORIES THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS ONE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**_

Disclaimer: [says this in a hyper tone of voice] United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama, Haiti, Jamaica, Peru; Republic Dominican, Cuba, Carribea- oh yah uh I don't own anything except Xelxa [My friend Addy owns Daxdy and my friend Natile owns Axis]. OMFG ALL OF YOU PEOPLE MUST _HATE_ ME! On with the story, then!

* * *

><p>Bullies <em>SUCK!<em>

The next morning I stayed in bed when my alarm went off, glad that it was Friday. I was going to my mother's house this weekend, so there wasn't any way that I would have to deal with Aidou or Marluxia anytime soon. I wasn't keen on the idea that they would be following me around everywhere.

I pulled on my usual all-black ensemble and stumbled out of the house, and in no time I was at school, seeing nothing of Marluxia or Aidou. I sighed in relief, smiling to myself when all of a sudden I was falling down on the ground, my butt smacking hard against the pavement outside of the school in the courtyard where the busses loaded. My tote bag fell out of my arms and my notebooks and folders went flying.

I rushed around trying to pick everything up before they got scattered too far in the oncoming crowd, facing getting trampled to death by the unwary students. I had gotten the whole lot in my bag when I realized that my favorite notebook was missing.

I had a notebook that I always took everywhere with me. I either wrote short stories in it or I sketched when I got bored. I loved that notebook dearly- it's red front covered in the signatures and notes of my friends. There was no way that I was going to leave without it. I searched everywhere on the ground and concluded that it was lost. With a sigh of defeat I stood up, and found myself face to face with none other than Larxene.

"Looking for this?" she asked innocently, holding my red notebook in her perfectly manicured hands, her posse of girls surrounding her. After all, Larxene might be a junior but she was the leading girl of the whole school. With her girly composure and terrible attitude, I knew from that second that this was trouble.

"Yes," I said quietly, holding out my hand for my notebook. I didn't expect her to give it to me; Larxene was that popular girl that caused all of the trouble and had a new boyfriend almost every hour. I hated her. The way she walked, the way she talked, the way she dressed. I couldn't _stand_ her. Her teal eyes swept over me quickly, taking in my normal attire.

"Going to a funeral later on? Or are you just that emo?" Her high pitched snooty voice was hard to hear over the crowd, but I could make out her words anyway. I bit my bottom lip, trying not to say anything. It would just make my predicament worse. Instead of getting bored with me like she did to all of the other people she terrorized, Larxene kept standing there, refusing to back down and give me what I wanted.

"I'm not emo," I mumbled, and reached for my notebook quickly, but she drew her hand back, holding it away from me.

"Now dear, we both know that's a lie," she said, her cold voice edged with malice. She then grabbed my left hand, forcing it backwards to expose my wrist from the long sleeve shirt that I wore. I winced as she dug her nails into my flesh and I tried to wrench away, but she was stronger than me. The cut that I had made for Aidou two days ago shone out dark pink against the paleness of my skin. Crap.

"You shouldn't lie, Xelxa. It's unbecoming for a girl. I think I'll hold on to your notebook until I'm sure you can tell the truth." Larxene pushed me away, letting go of my wrist and forcing me to stumble back ungracefully. I regained my balance and looked up at that disgusting smirk she had on her face.

I reached for my notebook, but since Larxene was just a little bit taller than me, she held it over her head where I couldn't reach it. I glared at her and tried to yank her arm down so I could get my notebook back when a hand extended and plucked it from Larxene and gave it to me. I turned around to face Marluxia, who was looking at the blonde beauty with a face of disapproval.

"Aww, how cute," she sneered, "the two class rejects are in _love_." I stared at her with wide eyes, not sure what to say. This was unexpected.

"Why don't you go kill a village? I'm sure they'll all drop dead from your face," Marluxia said smoothly. I gaped at him in horror as Larxene's cheeks got pink.

"At least I have friends!" she spat. "You two are just some pathetic _losers_. Enjoy your _miserable_ life together."

With that she clacked off in her stiletto heels and way-too-short-for-the-dress-code skirt, her diligent mafia- I mean 'friends'- trailing behind her. By now, most of the student body had integrated inside of the school except for those few still lingering. I looked up at Marluxia, who was glaring at the retreating back of Larxene.

"Thank you," I said quietly, unsure of what to say next. I sure as heck wasn't going to hug him or anything. Marluxia turned and glared at me as well. I frowned at him. I knew what was coming next.

"You can't just stand there and let someone push you around like that. You should've fought back," Marluxia reprimanded. I just shrugged and started to walk away.

"_HEY_, I'm not done with you yet!" he called and grabbed my shoulder, spinning me around to face him. I was so dizzy I couldn't fend him off of me when he grabbed my wrist and pulled back the long sleeve of my shirt that just barely covered my cut.

"What is this?" he asked through gritted teeth. I just looked at the ground, refusing to answer him or even look up.

"_Answer my question_," Marluxia demanded and shook me a little. I yanked away from his grip and pulled my sleeve back over my wrist.

"You're not the boss of me, nor are you my parent," I said and walked away, knowing that he was following close behind. I didn't feel like playing interrogation today, and certainly wasn't going to stick around to see what accusations were going to be thrown at me next. I slipped into the sea of cacophonous students, losing Marluxia among the masses.

I couldn't help but wonder why Larxene was so mean all the time. I know that if somebody is like that, it usually means that they had a bad childhood and that you should pity them and whatnot, but I wasn't in the mood for pitying that- no it's best to not say anything at all about her. It only makes me madder than I already am.

I ran to the choir room, got my music folder, and sat on the risers, waiting for the morning bell to ring so that class could start. It was then that Kairi, a red-head freckled girl with turquoise eyes, sat next to me, poking my arm repeatedly. I ignored her for about a minute before turning and glaring at her, snapping, "What is so important that you have to interrupt my morning?"

Kairi pouted, her bottom lip sticking out and her eyes narrowing. I raised an eyebrow aggravatedly, and she finally took a breath and said, "What is up with you and Aidou? I mean, _sooo_ many girls would practically _die_ to date him, and the _one girl_ who is dating him is _sooo_ rude to him. What's your problem anyway? You don't _have_ to be so mean. Plus, what about Marluxia? You hang out with him so much that you two are practically dating, and-"

"Hey, Kairi, want to know a secret?" I asked, lowering my voice and leaning closer to her. Kairi's eyes glittered, and she tilted her head slightly, anticipating my next words so that she could go pass on the juicy gossip to all of her brainless friends. Sadly, she would be disappointed. "_Shut._ _Up_."

The red-head frowned and stood up, walking away to go chat with her friends about our short conversation. I sighed and hugged my knees to my chest, hoping that the day would be over soon. Going to my mom's house was like crying 'sanctuary'; Marluxia and Aidou didn't know where it was, so they couldn't possibly come. Unless, of course, they followed me there.

That thought made me tense up. I was about to elaborate further on that subject when the teacher played a chord on the piano- our signal to stand and do our warm-ups. The first half of the day passed without incident. It was at lunch, however, that trouble struck.

I was sitting with Axis and Daxdy, eating my lunch when suddenly they became quiet and wary. I braced myself, and sure enough, I heard Larxene behind me say, "Such sadness- the loser is alone, so she has to hang out with the freaks."

I hung my head over my strawberry jam sandwich, hoping beyond hope that she would just go away. But no; she had to advance further so she was standing at the head of our table, thus we had no choice but to see her. I bit my lip, stopping the stream of insults I wanted to hurl at her from leaving my mouth. Once you dig a hole deep enough, there was no way to get out of it.

"And how are you doing, Emo and Co.?" Larxene asked, swiping an apple from Axis's tray and tossing it in her hand. I watched the apple, wishing it would explode in her face and make her leave us alone.

"No answer? Humph," Larxene said, and one of her minions, Yuffie, stepped forward and chuckled, her perfectly styled black bob contrasting greatly with Larxene's bug-like hair style.

"Where's your boyfriends, huh Emo?" Yuffie pried, making me wince. Axis and Daxdy stared from me to her, as if waiting for my answer, the silence between the three of us deafening. They knew me well enough to know that I liked to fight my own battles.

"I don't _have_ any boyfriends," I said through clenched teeth, looking up at the dark-eyed girl. "I haven't had a boyfriend in a long time, and I most likely won't have one anytime soon. Now if you _excuse_ me, I'd _like_ to-"

"Excuse me dear, but are these two bothering you?" I went rigid at the voice that I heard behind me, and turned to find Aidou staring at the two girls with a look of disdain.

"_Actually_, I'm doing just fine on my _own_, thank you very-"

"So you _are_ her boyfriend?" Larxene interrupted, leaning on the table with a glint of interest in her eye. I sat and waited for Aidou to answer. The next thing he said could either ruin my high school social life or make me look like a total fool. Either way, I did _not_ want him answering.

"That is none of your business, nor will it ever be," Aidou said smoothly, sitting beside me and completely ignoring the two scowling ice queens at the foot of the table. Larxene glared and threw the apple on the ground, stomping on it with her stiletto boot, making it explode on the floor before walking away with her ninja-like friend in tow.

Axis ad Daxdy stared between me and Aidou, trying to decipher what was going on. Aidou leaned over closer to me and started twirling my hair around his finger, his warm breath hitting my neck and sending shivers down my spine, making me start to feel light-headed and backed into a corner. I shrugged him off, willing him to stop. Aidou then opted to take my hand in his, resting them both on my knee under the table.

"Um, guys this is Aidou Hanabusa. Aidou this is Axis ad Daxdy," I said, feeling apprehensive as I pointed my friends out to him. Aidou smiled brightly, and both girls across the table looked a little stunned by his brilliance. I knew it probably wasn't going to last. Sure enough, Daxdy's eyes narrowed in distrust, and Axis looked away awkwardly since she knew things about me and Aidou that most people wouldn't tell others regarding my relationship with him.

"So _you're_ the guy who left our friend at home after _draining her blood_ and leaving her to fend for herself _alone_?" Daxdy asked critically, leaning in and glaring at the vampire next to me. I blushed, and Aidou hung his head in shame. Why did she talk about me like I wasn't able to fend for myself; like I was a victim? I rubbed Aidou's hand with my thumb, trying to comfort him.

He peered up at me through his lashes, and I couldn't help but be shocked by the sadness and beauty of him. I wanted to stroke his cheek so badly, but instead I focused on my two friends to restrain myself from doing something so irrational.

Axis was staring at me intently, and now it was my turn to look away awkwardly at the other patrons of the school. While doing so, I caught Marluxia staring at me with an unreadable look on his face. When he noticed that I was staring back, he glared, making me glower back in response. I knew he didn't approve of me and Aidou, but he would just have to get over it.

I realized that I had just thought of it as _me and Aidou_, as if we were together in some way. Which we weren't. _That_, I was sure of. What was with all of this confusion? I wanted to bang my head against the wall repeatedly to see if I could actually knock some sense into myself. This was stupid! The rest of lunch dragged by, and then the rest of the day blurred until I was home.

I started to pack for my mother's house, getting everything I needed and hopeful for the weekend. I wouldn't be bothered by a vampire, a bully, or a neighbor. I just wanted to rest and not have to stress out about everything. My dad and stepmom were coming back tomorrow, so I'd have to give them a run-down of the week and whatnot. Needless to say, I was going to lie _a_ _lot_.

My older sister rolled up into the driveway in her bright yellow Volkswagen beetle, honking the horn, which made a cute little beeping sound. I shouldered my huge bag and headed to the car where I threw my stuff in the backseat and sat up front with her. She had her light-brown hair straightened like she always did, her green eyes sparkling happily as she leaned over and hugged me. I laughed and hugged her back, breathing in the scent of her perfume.

"Hey Toria! How are you?" I laughed, calling my older sister of five years her nickname; her full name was Victoria. She pulled away and brushed her hair back from her slightly freckled cheeks. She had to look up at me a little because I was a bit taller than her, but not by much.

"I'm awesome! I've missed you so much! Are you ready to go?" I nodded, and she looked in her rear-view mirror before taking off.

"_Ooooh_, that guy is _cute_!" she commented, taking a quick glance in her mirror again before looking ahead at the road. I turned around in my seat to see who she was talking about, only to find a person standing in front my house with gravity-defying blonde hair and ice blue eyes staring at the car curiously as we got further and further away. Well _crap_.

End of Chapter 6

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been super busy and pretty stressed out lately, so I haven't really had time to write much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try to get back to you with a new one sometime soon! Promise! Here's a song about bullies, because bullies _suck_ ~~~ Born free, but still they hate.  
>Born me, no I can't change. It's always darkest just before the dawn, so stay awake with me, let's prove them wrong. Make it stop! Let this end, eighteen years pushed to the ledge. It's come to this, a weightless step. On the way down singing, woah, woah. The cold river washed him away, but how could we forget? The gatherings saw candles, but not their tongues. And too much blood has flown from the wrists of the children shamed for those they chose to kiss. Who will rise to stop the blood? We're calling for, insisting on, a different beat, yeah. A brand new song!~~~ Make It Stop (September's Children) by Rise Against<p> 


End file.
